Letters To Kendall
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: It doesn't hurt until it happens to you. A series of emails from Logan to Kendall. T for bullying, but nothing else. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Kendall,_

_Hey…how are you doing? I haven't heard from you in ages. How's Seattle? I bet it's far better than Shakopee. Isn't it rainy there? You always loved the rain…do you remember how we used to go out in the rain when we were little and jump in puddles together? I sure do. That was always so much fun. I really wish you were still here, but there's nothing you can do about that. I'm happy your dad got a job in Washington…that's so cool! Well, I hope you still remember me…and I also hope you write me back soon. _

**_Dear Logan,_**

_**Of course I remember you! How could I forget? It's only been a year since I've moved! I've missed you so much and I've wanted to write you for the longest time now. Thanks for reminding me LOL. Seattle is so cool! I love it here, but it's not the same without you, James or Carlos. My mom and dad say that they will let you come and visit sometime soon. I know you guys will like the city as well! I live near a hockey rink which is the best part. **_

_**Ugh; it does rain here a lot! And here's the thing...I USED to like rain, back when I could experiance it with you. Now it's so boring and...and...wet! We walk to school here since it's right near my new apartment, so whenever it's raining, I always get soaked before getting to class. I can't tell you how many times my homeroom teacher got mad for me dripping water all over the floor. Haha :P**_

_**It was awesome-sauce hearing from you, Logie Bear. How've you been? How's school? **_

_Thank goodness :) I was terrified that I was just a thing of the past to you! _

_Only a year...feels more like forever. I just keep trying to remember that you are coming back for good in two years. I got through the first, just need to wait a little bit longer now. I am glad that you like Seattle; though. It's cool how you live near a rink...I'm sure you go there a lot, you must be even more amazing at hockey than you were back here in Minnesota. I've been practicing a little myself...James and Carlos keep trying to get me back on the team, but without you...I just don't feel safe enough to, I guess. I know James and Carlos would help me, but it's not the same. I just wish Keith would quit the team or something._

_Rain isn't too special here either without you. It's just annoying now, in my opinion. You always made it special...you made everything special to me. Oh gosh, I miss you too much and I really want to see your face again. When we see each other again, let's wish for rain...maybe it'll be a little better then, haha. I do admit that rain is nice on a boring weekend. It gives me an excuse to lie around be lazy. My mom thinks I've become too "lazy" now. But honestly, what does she expect me to do now that you moved? _

_School sucks just like it did when you were still here, only it's 10xs worse now. I feel like I'm walking around without any protection now. I don't feel safe at my own school, nor do I at home anymore. I have a broken window now thanks to Keith and his friends. They thought it'd be funny to harass me and throw rocks at my bedroom window. I was too worried to tell anyone, so when my mom asked me what happened, I said I was playing catch and the ball hit the glass...I just hope she bought it. _

_Talk to you soon._

**_One year did drag by for me too. I made a few new friends, but they certainly aren't "best friends" or even "good friends" for that matter. Nobody compares to you. I'm so thankful and happy that my dad only had to be here for three years. It feels so far away, but before you know it, I can be in your arms again. I wanna hear your voice...I miss it, Logan! The phone would just tease me; I want the first time I hear it again to be extra special anyways. On another note, I saw your new Yahoo! Avatar. You're wearing the necklace I gave you in that picture :) it looks really good on you, by the way. _**

**_Logan Mitchell, lazy?! No way! Your parents are insane...but hopefully not too insane where they wouldn't let us get together sometime. If you come here, it's almost guaranteed that there will be rain. We can frolic in it like we used to and look like the idiots we really are deep down inside hahaha :P I've got some new rain boots that I wanna show you too! They have hockey pucks on them...or well, Katie thinks they are polka dots, but I'm going to pretend they are pucks :)_**

**_They are lucky that I'm not there, because if I was, Keith and his retarded 'gang' wouldn't think hurting you is as funny as they thought it was before. You NEED to tell your parents, Logie, this has been going on for so long. If you tell them, they can help you...there is only so much I can do when I'm almost 2,000 miles away. I hate seeing you so upset, and I know if you told an adult they could stop all of this. It's not like they'd be mad at you...you haven't did anything wrong!_**

**_Please reply again! LOL :D_**

_Time is horrible in that way. Why can't it be faster? Why can't Minnesota and Washington be closer? Why can't we be together, Kenny? I miss you. I cry because I miss you. As always, I don't have any friends, other than James and Carlos of course. I want you; though, because as the same for me, no one can come close to how wonderful you are. I'm wearing the necklace now too. I haven't taken it off since you left...well, except for when I sleep and shower, but other than that...it's always on. Thanks too, by the way. It was one of the only pictures that I didn't look ugly in, but then again, I didn't love it too much anyways. Why can't I look like you? Then maybe I wouldn't hate myself so much..._

_Ahaha...they kinda are. They decided to become vegetarian now, so I've been eating plenty of tofu. I thought I'd hate it, but surprisingly, it's not half bad. I don't think they'd be that crazy, Kendall! Of course they'd let me come...well, as long as my grades are up, which they usually are LOL. Those sound like cool rain boots, by the way. Don't listen to Katie haha, I'm sure they are hockey__ pucks! Also, frolicking like an idiot sounds so tempting to me as well ;) LOL._

_I can't tell my parents, Kendall. They wouldn't be mad, but they'd tell the principal and then Keith would only be even more mad than he already was. The window isn't too bad anyways...I can deal with that, it's just...I don't think that telling anyone will help me. What I need is you, comforting me and making me safe. I can wait the two years...I just can't say anything and I don't want to either. _

_Reply soon :)_

* * *

**A.N:**

**OMG! How did I forget to upload this?! Urggh…**

**So long story short; I was on my laptop deleting old files when I saw something titled "Letters" from the date of June 18, 2012. I opened it up and saw this to see I never put it up on the site! **

**Well, this took me a few days over the summer break, so I really hope you guys found it enjoyable :) also, there are plently more 'notes' in the document, but I didn't upload all at once because if I did the chapter would have been massive. Does anyone want me to put up the rest after I have dinner? Let me know!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Logie, I really wish I had the answers to those questions. Gosh, I miss you. Everytime I check my email and see you've replied it makes me only want you by my side more than before. At least you have the necklace, that does make me feel slightly better. Please stop being so hard on yourself! You're beautiful, Logan...you really are. You're so beautiful that it hurts. Saying that you're ugly is like saying Yuma can fly ;)_**

**_Eating tofu doesn't sound too bad. I wouldn't like it too much, but eh...to each's own I guess LOL. They better let me see you again! I dunno what I'd do without you, Logan...I'd cry, and we both know I never cry...but that's how much I need you in my life again, because you mean everything to me. Living without is equal to not living at all. My heart is empty and longs for you to be with me again. If only..._**

**_I can't stand to sit here and listen to you say stuff like that. Please get help! For me, please. I wanna comfort you, Logie, I can't though...at least through emails I can't. Words aren't as strong as actions and as bad as I want to hug you now, it's almost impossible. Logan...the fact that they are bullying you almost daily is wrong and it needs to stop. They came to your house and broke your window! What's next? They already almost broke your arm, as well as given you a black eye. How long can you hide this for? ...you need to tell someone other than me._**

_I miss you so much that it pains me whenever I hear someone talk about you. The word "Kendall" now has the power to bring tears to my eyes and it only makes the hole in my heart grow. What will happen when nothing is left? You being gone is breaking me into a million little pieces that I fear won't ever be fixed...or not until you come back at least. Also, I'll stop being hard on myself when you stop lying ;) I'm far from beautiful. I can't even look at myself in mirror anymore._

_I'm going to ask them about when I can see you tomorrow. I really hope they say soon...because any longer will just hurt too much. I need you in my life again. You're away in miles, but not in heart. I want...no, I need...you to make things better, because living a life like this is too painful and hard. They hurt me, Kendall...emotionally and phsyically. I don't even know they I'm getting bullied. What did I ever do wrong? Sometimes they make me feel like if I were to die, nobody would care._

_I'm too embarrassed to say anything. It's not that easy, Ken...I can't just say something. If I did I'm probably break down into sobs anyways. You don't know how badly they've hurt me. Today Keith threw a punch right to my stomach in the gym locker room. It hurt all day, but his glare kept me quiet. The glare that read "say anything and you're toast". He scares me too. I got a text earlier from him that said I should watch out tomorrow at school. I was so worried that I threw up after I opened the message. _

_Please respond. I need you._

* * *

**A.N:**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! The whole thing is about 10,000 words, so I shall upload some more tomorrow :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
